


I don't like him

by SolKoroleva



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Joseph Kavinsky is His Own Warning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolKoroleva/pseuds/SolKoroleva
Summary: Kavinsky is tired of telling his friends that he doesn't like Ronan, but they know better.





	I don't like him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Rovinsky fic, and also the first one I've ever written in English (as it's not my mother tongue).
> 
> So, first of all, that's for reading. I really hope you like it. Also, if you see something that sounds "weird" in English, just tell me, please. I'd really like to improve my skills.
> 
> This one is really soft and no one suffers, so enjoy!
> 
> P. S.: I'll edit it when I get a computer because I just can't get the things right with the tablet.

“I'm not gay,” Kavinsky repeated for the thousandth time that evening. The whole Dream Pack was gathered in the living room of Kavinsky's mansion, smoking and making some lines. That was what you could call a quiet evening for them. The previous night's party had been huge, and the morning had been hard for K, so it felt suitable. It had been Proko the one that had come out with that subject, and the rest had been just happy to tease the dreamer about it. Kavinsky, however, was not amused.

“You can't deny you have a crush on Lynch,” it was Jiang who replied, looking at him as if he understood that; the boy was good-looking, that much was true, and it was impossible not feeling physically attracted to him. Proko looked at Jiang and nodded in agreement. He knew better than anyone, maybe better than Kavinsky himself, how the boy felt towards Ronan.

“I’m not gay,” he repeated, his voice so calm and steady that it felt true. And it was true, he wasn’t gay, but he wasn’t straight either. He took a drag from the joint he was holding between his fingers and held the smoke. He released it slowly after a few seconds. Kavinsky wouldn’t deny he liked Lynch, but he would always say it was not _like that_. Every single thing he had told him (every joke, every insult, every pet name) had been to tease him, to make him angry. He was not trying to flirt with him or anything.

“You know, there is this _thing_ called bisexuality. We exist, it’s not a legend,” Swan said while he prepared a line on the table. He kept talking, slowly and clearly, as if he was explaining something to a kid. “You can like both women and men, and that’s ok. It won’t make you less of a man,” he finished. Kavinsky frowned and was about to reply when someone knocked on the main door. Skov looked through the window, as they could see the main entrance from there, and a huge grin appeared on his face when he recognised the black BMW parked in front of the house. “Your boyfriend's here,” he said, turning to K, who just rolled his eyes as he got up from the sofa. “Not his boyfriend yet, just his _crush_ ,” added Jiang, trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

“Shut the fuck up,” Kavinsky retorted just as he stood up from the sofa. Before leaving the living room, he shot them a threatening glance. He was pretty sure he knew what Ronan wanted, but he was not going to get it right in that moment. Kavinsky was not in the mood for dreaming. The knocks on the door grew louder and by the time K opened it, Ronan looked ready to throw it down.

 

 

“Sorry, baby girl, but the dream factory is closed today,” he greeted the boy, keeping an amused tone that didn’t match his eyes. Yeah, his morning had been hard. Not hard in a _I have a hell of a hungover_ way, but more like _I'd have a nightmare that have tried to kill m_ e kind of way. So he’d had enough dreaming for the day. Not that he was going to enlighten Ronan with this information. The boy pushed him aside and got in the house anyway. He looked up and down on Kavinsky, nearly automatically, a small frown plastered on his face. Ronan hated those stupid nicknames, but he had gotten used to them, and they didn’t bother him anymore. As long as it was Kavinsky the one using them, of course.

“Since when are you not up for dreaming? I thought you said you'll never stop doing it,” Ronan answered, hands on his pockets. Kavinsky pushed the door closed and turned to the other boy, his friends' words repeating themselves in his head. _I don’t fucking like him like that_ , he told himself, pursing his lips as he looked up at Ronan.

“Give me a break, man, I’m sick of taking 'bout dreams all the time with you,” he said, annoyance written all over his face. Since Ronan had discovered that he could also dream up stuff, he had started to get interested in K. Kavinsky had been kind of happy about that at first. Then, he got tired of Ronan only reaching for him when he wanted to practice or talk about dreams. As if there was nothing else in the world they could do or talk about.

“And now you need breaks. I didn’t know you were so weak,” Ronan retorted, his face showing no emotion at all, although his body language said he was tense, and maybe a little angry. He had come to Kavinsky’s house with a purpose, and every time he had to reach K for help he felt as if betraying a part of himself. He didn’t want to know what Ganseys would think if he knew that he really needed Kavinsky’s help.

 

 

The pack was gathered by the closed door, trying to hear what they were saying. At those last words, Proko clenched his fists and moved to open the door, but Skov stopped him. “That asshole…” he murmured, looking at Skov as if he didn’t understand why he was holding him back. “Leave it to him, K can manage Lynch,” the boy answered, voice calm. Besides, Kavinsky would get really mad if they interviewed in any way. But curiosity won the fear of their friend's anger, and Jiang opened the door slightly to get more information about what was happening between those two.

 

 

"You can’t get a fucking car right and I’m the weak one?” K said, his eyes fixed in Ronan’s in a daring way, although it was difficult for the other boy to notice, as he had slid his sunglasses on before opening the door. “I didn’t need a fucking teacher, I figured dreaming out myself. Where does it leave you, faggot?”

Ronan got to K in two long steps and grabbed him by the collar of his tank top. He was so close to him that Ronan could smell the mixture of alcohol and drugs that characterized him. He liked that smell, mainly because it remind him of K every time he catch it, but he was never going to admit that to anyone. Kavinsky put on a sly smile; instead of being angry, he seemed pleased. Why he enjoyed violence so much had something to do with his wicked mind and his extreme way of living. But, with Ronan, he knew nothing bad was actually going to happen, and yet he enjoyed every single bit of it.

“You can rot in hell,” Ronan murmured, although he didn’t move an inch. He didn’t want to. Right in that moment, Ronan wanted either to punch Kavinsky or kiss him until his lips hurt. He had tried to convince himself that he only came to K because he was and experienced dreamer. But that was not all of it, and Ronan wasn’t one to lie, not even to himself. Being with Kavinsky was so intense, that he longed for the adrenaline and the excitement. If Ganseys knew… But he didn’t have to, not just yet. He was a _different_ Ronan when he was with Kavinsky, and that Ronan didn’t care that much about what Gansey may think. “I’m already doing that, man,” K answered, apparently unbothered. They were inches away. K had his eyes fixed in Ronan’s, although everything the other boy could see was his own reflection on the white glasses.

 

 

"Can they kiss already?” Jiang asked, looking through the little space the slightly opened door left. The other three boys tried to look too, pushing Jiang aside. “You think? K is still very deep in his _I don’t like boys_ phase,” Skov answered, pursing his lips. The whole pack was dying for K and Ronan to finally liberate that tension that grew between them, but they both were too stubborn to realise about it. “Just looked at them. They either make out or end up in the hospital,” Jiang replied, a mischievous smile appearing in his lips “or both.”

“10 bucks we end up taking them to the hospital,” said Swan, looking at all of them while he reached to his pocket for a bill. “I say they make out,” Proko replied right away. They nodded to each other and then turned their attention back to the slightly opened door. But there was no one there anymore. “Where the fuck are they?” Jiang asked, opening the door a bit more so he could see the whole corridor properly; but they were not there. They had vanished, and there was only one explanation for that. Proko looked at Swan. “You owe me 10 bucks.”


End file.
